Organization XIII Part 1
Story John, Kairi and King Mickey arrive in a small room, with 13 gravestones. Mickey: They have Organization members on it. John: Proof of Existence. They may not have supposed to exist, and don’t have emotions, but they sure are sentimental. (He examines one, seeing it was Zexion’s, with a roman numeral VI on it.) Zexion was the second one destroyed. So this number, Mickey: Must be their rank. John: Xigbar is labeled number II, so the rank order is Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Phantom X, Xion. I wonder how this was determined. Kairi: Order of losing their hearts. (John and King Mickey turn, seeing Kairi standing in front of Xion’s tombstone.) Those first five or six all lost their hearts together with the destruction of Hollow, I mean, Radiant Garden. And Xion, my Nobody, formed last. John: You can’t beat yourself up over that. Kairi: What was she like? John: Well, she was shy and quiet, trying to act like she didn’t care. But once she opened up, she was almost, pardon my expression, an exact copy of you. She was willing to do what she thought needed to be done, like you. Mickey: Hey fellas! (John and Kairi look over, seeing King Mickey had opened a door.) Come on! John: You ready? Kairi: Yeah. Let’s go kick Xemnas’ butt. John: Ha! Now you sound like a hero. The three walk up a spiraling path, leading to the roof of the castle. In the sky was the heart shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, completed. John: All those Heartless we destroyed on the way in finished their Kingdom Hearts. Xemnas: They did. (The three turn, seeing Xemnas was at the edge of the roof, looking up at the moon.) I thank you for that. John: You’re Xemnas? Wow, you’re a lot younger than I thought you were. (Xemnas turns, facing them.) Xemnas: And you’re the one who destroyed my plan. (He steps forward, Kairi stepping back, intimidated.) John: The plan of Xehanort? To turn the Organization members into clones of yourself? Xemnas: Perfect clones. With them, I could’ve conquered Kingdom Hearts. Now, I must take it over myself, and restore my heart. And to do that, I’ll eliminate the worm from another dimension. Kairi: Another dimension? (Xemnas appears in front of John, grabbing him. The two sink into the ground, Kairi lunging forward.) John! End Scene John hits the ground in front of Memory’s Skyscraper, in the city. John: You took us to the skyscraper? Xemnas: No. (John turns, facing Xemnas.) It’s a recreation of it, a mental world. Here, no one can interfere. You know too much, and must be exterminated. John: I like to meddle. And to save people. And you won’t get away with this. Xemnas: Just as you won’t survive. Xemnas extends his arms out to the side, as his body is encased with red chaos mana. He radiates chaos mana, as he forms Ethereal Blades in his hands, which are beams of red chaos mana, with no hilt. John: (Surprised) No way. Super Xemnas: Way. I have the power of the supreme. John turns into Fasttrack, barely dodging Super Xemnas’ thrust, his blade singeing the fur on the side of his face. Fasttrack summons Rustic, as he dashes at Super Xemnas, who doesn’t react. His blade parries Rustic, releasing a shockwave that sends Fasttrack flying. Fasttrack catches himself, as Super Xemnas throws an ethereal blade, hitting Fasttrack square in the chest, sending him into the base of the skyscraper. Super Xemnas appears, standing near the top of the skyscraper. Fasttrack: Ow. Okay. You want a fight? I’ll give you one. Fasttrack dashes up the skyscraper, as Super Xemnas watches. Fasttrack makes it up about half way, when Super Xemnas twitches. The two clash with swords, Super Xemnas stomping into the ground, unharmed. Fasttrack crashes into the ground behind him, on his back, reverting. John groans, as Super Xemnas appears over him. Super Xemnas: Is that really all you can do? Even a Keyblade warrior can’t defeat me. (Super Xemnas thrusts an ethereal blade into John’ head, which breaks into darkness.) What? The darkness reforms, into Darkside’s colossal form. Darkside slams his hand down, Super Xemnas slides across the ground, backing up to see Darkside’s full form. Super Xemnas: Darkness. Darkside: The super form is a form of light, no matter how dark the mana seems. And light and dark are equals. Darkside releases orbs of darkness from the hole in his chest, Super Xemnas blocking with his blades. Super Xemnas zooms around Darkside, throwing ethereal blades, piercing through Darkside’s body. Darkside swings his arm, hitting the skyscraper. Super Xemnas dashes through and slashes through Darkside, his upper body fading away. His lower body morphs into a humanoid form. Darkside: This form will be a little faster than that bulky form. Super Xemnas slashes through Darkside, who had sunk into a shadow in the ground. Super Xemnas releases a flash of light, revealing the location of the shadow. Darkside’s arm stretches out of the shadow, his hand the size of his original form. He scratches Super Xemnas as he tries to escape, the scratch visible on his mana layering. Super Xemnas: A scratch? This proves what I believed all along. Light and darkness are equal, and must exist in balance, not overwhelmed by light. Darkside comes out of the ground, dashing forward with dark energy tearing through the terrain. Super Xemnas dashes forward, striking him as the two fly past each other. Darkside lands, his fist covered in dark energy. His body reforms from the strike, as Super Xemnas has a hole in his mana layering, his chest obviously injured. Super Xemnas falls, reverting. Darkside: You’re understanding of that form is mediocre at best. And the way you use it is pathetic. Xemnas disappears in a Corridor of Darkness, as Darkside stretches his arms, holding the Corridor open. He pulls himself into it, following Xemnas. End Scene Darkside comes out of the Corridor, reverting as he sees Xemnas flying into the sky. The light from Kingdom Hearts creates a door, similar to the Door to Darkness. Mickey: The door to Kingdom Hearts! (The door opens, as Xemnas goes into it. It closes after him.) John: Let’s open that door. John summons Rustic, as Kairi summons Oathkeeper and King Mickey summons his Keyblade. The three point the Keyblades at the door, firing a beam of light, which opens the door. An energy trail forms from the roof to the door. The three run across, entering Kingdom Hearts. They enter a large city, with skyscraper size buildings littering the skyline. The door closes behind them, as a roar occurs. They look up, seeing Way Big rise above the building line. John: He did say he had “supreme” forms. As in, tougher than the average. Kairi: Any weakness? John: The fin on his head. Blast it. We’ll give you cover. Mickey, take that side. John takes off running, using air bending to fly off the road, climbing up a building. Way Big spots him, firing cosmic rays at him. John dodges, then creates a mana platform, using it to rise up a skyscraper. Way Big: You can’t hide from me. I see everything from up here! I am more powerful than any of your forms! Way Big spots King Mickey jumping up the buildings on the other side, using his Keyblade to assist in climbing. Way Big kicks a skyscraper, sending it flying at him. King Mickey jumps and flips, landing on the flying skyscraper, climbing up it and jumping off, high above Way Big. Way Big grabs another building and throws it at him, Mickey spinning to the side. Mickey: Aeroga! (A vortex of wind forms around him, keeping him airborne.) Way Big: Hold still! John: You didn’t say please! Way Big turns, John using mana to fire mana blasts, bouncing off Way Big’s armor. Way Big throws a building at him, as John spins, forming a massive wind vortex, deflecting it back at Way Big. Way Big punches it, shattering it. Jetray flies through the debris, firing neuroshocks, hitting Way Big’s fin. Way Big: Agh! (It sparks, as his body is paralyzed.) John: Nice shot, Kairi. (John glows, transforming.) Pacifista: Targets are easiest to hit when they can’t move. Pacifista opens his mouth, charging a mouth laser. He fires, the laser hitting Way Big’s face. An explosion occurs, enveloping his upper body. Pacifista jumps down, landing in front of Xemnas. He reverts, as Jetray lands, reverting as well. King Mickey comes and lands with them. John: We’ve won. Xemnas: (Groaning) You’ve won nothing. Before you saw my superiority, now, I shall rule. As the most godlike form. John: Uh-oh. Mickey: You know what that means? John: Only one thing. (Xemnas stands, transforming.) Alien X. Alien X raises his arms up to the side, pulse waves enveloping the world. The buildings disappear, as the area becomes empty space. John, Kairi and King Mickey are separated in their own dimensions, still able to see each other. Kairi was pounding on the bubble she was in, screaming, though no sound was heard. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kairi *King Mickey Villains *Xemnas Aliens By John *Fasttrack *Darkside *Pacifista By Kairi *Jetray By Xemnas *Super Xemnas *Way Big *Alien X (first re-appearance) Trivia *Xemnas finally appears in the flesh. *With Alien X's re-appearance, all the alien forms have returned. *The ranking system of the Organization members is revealed for the first time. *This episode reveals that darkness and light are equal in strength, based on Darkside's and Super Xemnas' battle. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga